


Erotic Intermission chapters for "Hunting Ealing"

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Protection [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bentley Car Sex Challenge (Good Omens), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Goddesses, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Crowley, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: These couple of chapters are an erotic intermission from the main story “Hunting Ealing”(https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275075/chapters/50656838), which is itself a sequel to “Protection.” I decided to leave smut out of both works, and stick to flirting/teasing. I’ve made the decision to create more pornographic chapters separately so that people who don’t wish to taint the story with it, can choose not to click on it, but those that do, can click to view these chapters, and then click back to continue the main fic. This way we get the best of both worlds, and the characters get to let rip with their basest desires after the gentle flirting of the main work.This chapter follows chapter 6 of "Hunting Ealing" - and comprise chapter "7a, 7b, and 7c".
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Odessa/Sean
Series: Protection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534649
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. What happens in the Bentley, stays in the Bentley

**Author's Note:**

> This opens with Crowley and Aziraphale in the car on the way home, switches to Sean and Odessa, and then back to Crowley and Aziraphale after they get home. You will need to read "Hunting Ealing" first, and ideally "Protection" before that for context on the new characters. 
> 
> Aziraphale gives Crowley a surprise on the way home.

Crowley drove home like a man possessed, infuriated by the salacious attitude of the sex crazed human. Aziraphale occasionally uttering little frightened gasps from the passenger seat at his riskier manoeuvres. Crowley felt a tentative hand reach out to rest on his thigh and began to relax a little, he eased off the throttle, and was rewarded by feeling the angel’s hand creeping toward his crotch. He shivered and tried to concentrate on the road, feeling Aziraphale’s fingers stroking and squeezing his cock and balls through the fabric of his jeans. He shifted in his seat to allow easier access, not looking at the angel beside him, enjoying the illicit thrill.

Aziraphale continued his ministrations, teasing and stroking through the fabric, then as Crowley shifted again, feeling the turgid warmth beneath his hands, Aziraphale reached up and released the belt carefully, unbuttoned the top of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Crowley lifted himself up slightly in his seat to allow his jeans to relax down a little, settled, and felt Aziraphale reach into his silk boxers. A delightful electric thrill shot through his core as the angel’s fingers made skin to skin contact with his aching cock, and began to rub it purposefully. Oh my, his angel was horny this morning, he wondered what brought that on, but decided to stay silent and go with it rather than ask questions right now.

Aziraphale eased the boxers down and released Crowley’s erection fully, then, hesitantly, leaned across and down, taking it entirely in his soft wet mouth.

Crowley nearly swallowed his own tongue.

He eased off immediately to a normal speed, shocked and thrilled at the attention he was receiving, and with his free hand, stroked the angel’s soft curly hair, moaning in encouragement. Aziraphale’s tongue didn’t stop, flicking, circling, working up and down wetly, one hand holding the root of Crowley’s cock firm, head bobbing up and down eagerly, hungrily, getting thoroughly carried away with his task. Crowley couldn’t believe what was happening to him but was in no position to complain. At this rate they’d be back at the bookshop too soon, so he made a diversion, heading to a car park off some back streets that he knew would be empty at this early hour of the dawn instead.

Pulling up and killing the engine, Crowley snapped his fingers to apply a total blackout tint to all the windows, so no one would be able to see in, and looked down at the angelic head busy in his lap. He stroked the soft hair gently, moaning in ecstasy. “Oh Angel, Oh Aziraphale, Oh love, my Angel…” He tipped his head back on the seat, eyes glazing as he stared into infinity, lost in a world of spiralling stars behind his own eyeballs, his very body aflame and shaking, his orgasm building. “Oh Angel, dearest, oh, oh… I’m coming Angel, I’m, I’m… oh, oh, uggghhhhhhhh…..” He gritted his teeth, eyes closed tight against reality as he exploded into his lover’s mouth, shaking, sobbing hoarsely in desire, hips bucking violently and reflexively, unrestrained, his breath in ragged gasps.

Aziraphale finished licking every drop off Crowley’s softening cock and sat up, almost primly, but with a devilish smile on his perfect lips. “Oh Angel, you wicked, wicked Angel” Crowley admonished him. “You will be the ruin of me.” He reached over and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Aziraphale’s tongue and relishing the sensation. “What brought that on, you filthy Angel?”

Aziraphale looked slightly embarrassed. “When you pinned Sean against the wall, I was jealous” he responded shyly.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. Indeed? “Well let’s get you home and return the favour eh?” He grinned at Aziraphale’s excited expression, readjusted his clothing, fired up the Bentley and gunned the accelerator, heading for the bookshop again.


	2. How to worship a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fired up by his lust from being surrounded by beautiful supernatural entities all evening, Sean can’t hold back when he gets Odessa home.

Meanwhile....  
  


Odessa shrugged off her jacket and hung it in the hall. Sean had pulled up at home in the Landy a good 20 minutes after the Carlton, not having the supernatural reflexes required to drive through London at high speed like Odessa and Crowley could. He sauntered in, suggestive grin plastered across his features. “You do introduce me to the most _interesting_ people, sweetheart” he smiled, pulling her close.

“Yes, but you don’t have to be such a fucking pest about it” she responded without rancour.

“You love it really” he winked back, and pressed forward into an urgent passionate kiss, hands bunched in her hair, pulling her tight. He was riled up as he usually got after a particularly exciting excursion, the thrill of the chase and being able to catch an undead, it never got old, and watching his goddess despatching one in such an erotic manner never failed to fire his lust. He had been surrounded by frankly beautiful supernatural entities all night and the sheer sexual tension over spilled like a reservoir breaching a dam.

Sean continued to kiss her desperately, whilst walking her backwards into the lounge, hands clawing at her shirt and peeling it up off her, as she returned the favour. He grasped her frankly oversized breasts greedily, then buried his face in her cleavage for a brief motorboat that made her laugh, before with a dextrous flick of expert fingers behind her back unhooked the fastenings of her bra, setting them free. Sean fell to his knees before her, and unhooked her belt, sliding it slowly out and away, casting it aside, holding eye contact with his goddess as he worshipped at her feet, then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down her curvaceous hips and long muscular thighs. She gracefully stepped out of them and lifted a pointed toe up to his chest to allow him to peel off her socks one by one.  
  
With the removal of the second sock, he held her foot up gently, and planted a reverential kiss on top of it, then another on her slim ankle, raising himself up on his knees and allowing her leg to lower slightly, carried on kissing up her muscular calf, bending forward to place another in the sensitive spot behind her knee, then a snaking trail of kisses up the muscles of her thighs until he reached her black panties, which he gripped in his teeth, glancing up to meet her eyes with devilish mischief.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties at the sides, over her soft hips, and with teeth at the front, proceeded to pull them down to the floor. The goddess gazed down at him with a smile playing on her lips, relishing every moment of his devout worship. As far as she knew, he was the only human who actually glorified her in such a way, who knew what she was, and the energy of his belief fuelled her just as fiercely as that of any of the undead did, his however was not tinged with fear. She shivered with the waves of power that radiated up from his form at her feet, drinking it in like fine wine.

He raised himself sinuously upward, deft hands skimming over her skin as he rose, hand on the back of her neck, fingers curling into her hair as he drew her close to meet her lips again, his cock rock hard in his jeans, aching to be freed. He fumbled with his fly and peeled off the tight trousers, allowing his member to spring out, eager for attention. Odessa’s smile was that of a crocodile watching a young wildebeest wobble too close to the river, hungry for all of him.

As she reached forward to stroke his cock, he blocked her hand with his. “No touchy” he winked at her. “You’re not allowed to touch me until I say so.” She dropped her hands obediently, eyes flashing with a look he knew well, the permission to do as he wished, and he knew what she wished for. He shoved her back roughly onto the sofa, growling with lust. He pinned her arms up above her head with one hand, and despite her strength, she allowed it, submitting in a pretence of helplessness, leaving them there even after he let go.

Sean kissed her jaw, her neck, biting gently, drawing soft moans from the goddess, then down to her clavicle, and biting a little harder, before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking greedily as she gasped and arched at the delicious sensation, lighting her up inside with indescribable waves of pleasure, whilst his fingers teased the other one in sweet torture. She moaned with disappointment when he stopped, to kiss a trail down her torso, flinching with pleasure as he ran his tongue over the dip on the inside of the hip bone that was so sensitive.

His tongue gently parted the lips of her vulva, finding it already wet and ready. Delving deeper he lapped at her sweetness and up to the clit, flicking and circling his tongue, varying the pressure, giving it little sucks, as he introduced two fingers into her wet pussy with surprising skill. The combination of sensations making her writhe.

He knew how to take it up a notch for her, what combination set her nerves aflame, and lifted himself up again to take the other nipple in his mouth, as his deft fingers continued to work at her clit, teasing in little circles, drawing her breath into pained gasps when combined with the eager sucking on her nipple. He could feel her quivering, tensing up hard, eyes shut tight, and felt her orgasm building, and tried not to smile at what he knew was coming next. The goddess screamed out as her body spasmed in a shaking, squirting orgasm. He plunged his fingers deep inside her again to feel her vagina pulsing and gripping in spasmodic waves as the orgasm rocked her very core, sopping wet and breathless.

Grinning at a job well done, he moved himself between her legs and plunged forward deeply, drawing another gasp from her still shaking body. She reached out to claw at his back but he firmly moved her hands back above her head and pinned them there, staring deep into her eyes as he pounded harder, knowing how rough she wanted it, and saw no disagreement in her eyes, felt her hips grinding back against his as she urged him to greater effort, then lifting her legs, wrapped them tight, oh so tight, around his torso, refusing to let him back out, growling with a deep feral lust, lips locked into a tight snarl of primal need.

He finally released her hands and nodded at her, permission to finally go wild. Whilst keeping enough self-restraint not to allow her claws to emerge, she raked his back nonetheless with her nails, and tried to resist the urge to bite down on him – the hardest part of all, as it was the most ancient instinct in her being to bite. Sean gasped and shuddered at the sweet sensation of pain as his back was marked with a criss-cross of scratches. He leant forward and bit back at her hard, knowing there was nothing he could do to permanently hurt her, and that he had free rein to do as he liked in that regard, and felt his balls tightening, his body shaking as his own release built up in a cascade of insensibility, screaming out as he came hard, spurting deep inside his goddess, cock pulsing and twitching, sweat running in rivulets down his face and back.

Odessa lay back and felt his devotion wash over her, inside and out, every drop of his being a supplication to her divine form. His body weight collapsed down onto her, breathing hard, and she stroked his back gently in the afterglow, as he remained inside her, wrapped in her strong limbs.


	3. Patience is not a virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale knows what he wants, Crowley short-circuits again.

Crowley pulled up outside the bookshop, and leapt out of the car, keen for Aziraphale to hurry and let them in. The angel seemed flustered and fumbled with the keys, until Crowley, irritated at the delay, simply snapped his fingers to unlock the door, and virtually shoved Aziraphale through it, slamming the door behind them, before spinning around, grabbing the angel by his coat collar and shoving him roughly up against the wall with a snarl. He knew what his angel meant, he’d told him before about how he felt the time he did this in the old convent, it must have been a fantasy he’d been holding onto, so Crowley decided to make it a reality for him.

“You’ve been such a _bad_ angel” he hissed in Aziraphale’s face, “you filthy little slut, you need to be taught a lesson don’t you?” Aziraphale nodded weakly. Crowley darted his head forwards into a crushing kiss, and felt Aziraphale respond in kind, fierce and eager. He could feel the angel’s erection hard against his own crotch, and ground against it slowly, rewarded by agonised moans of pleasure from the horny blonde. Crowley relished the sensation of their stiff cocks rubbing so firmly, friction against the fabric separating them, he’d always been a sucker for a good bit of frottage, and rutted up against the angel’s hips with his own, thrusting him against the wall, still kissing him hard and deep, tongue probing his mouth, wanting to taste every part of him.

Aziraphale broke off “I, I need you…”

“What was that, angel? I can’t hear you.”

“I _need_ you, Crowley, right now” he whined piteously.

“Need me for what, you depraved little celestial being?”

“I need you to fuck me.”

“I thought so.” He simply carried on grinding against the angel, taking his sweet time.

“But I need you _now_” Aziraphale moaned.

“Tough, you have to wait, you filthy angel.”

Aziraphale didn’t have patience, he pushed back suddenly, grabbing Crowley by his lapels, spinning him around and crushing _him_ against the wall instead, grinning wickedly. “This filthy angel said _now_.” He growled, and fumbled with Crowley’s belt with one hand. Crowley found himself stunned into silence for the second time that day, and could only watch as Aziraphale clawed desperately at his clothing, divesting himself and Crowley of their attire in a frenzied haste, flinging shoes, jackets, waistcoats, trousers and underwear all over the shop in his fervour.

Having stripped them both, he grabbed Crowley by his lean waist and hoisted him bodily up the wall, alternately kissing and biting at his shoulders and chest, biting hard, leaving marks, growling like something possessed. Crowley worried for a moment that he might actually _be_ possessed.

Strong hands grasped his lean buttocks and hoisted him higher, eyes locked together, the angel raised a questioning eyebrow at his lover, who nodded imperceptibly, then lowered him down onto his aching cock. Crowley gasped out as he felt himself stretched in sweet agony, clawing at the angel’s back, his eyes shooting wide open as he felt feathers erupt under his hands, Aziraphale’s wings flaring out in his passion, enveloping the pair of them in a protective shroud of white softness, a private world of their own, as he grunted and thrust Crowley into the wall with an urgency and zeal Crowley hadn’t seen before.

Crowley had never felt so fiercely, lovingly abused in his existence. Any sex with mere mortal beings in his past had been _nothing_ compared to the ferocity of the angel’s lovemaking, as a candle to a flame, he felt his mind scattering to the winds with the intensity of the sensations coursing through his entire soul, losing his mind in the euphoria of what their bodies wrought together. The angel was grunting savagely into his neck, sweat dripping down his face, locked in a tight grimace of concentration, smelling Crowley’s musk filling the air, he couldn’t help himself and bit down again and again, sucking till marks raised under the skin, biting until teeth marks dotted the guardian’s shoulder and neck, each one drawing forth a wail of rapture, sobbing ragged breaths, clawing, begging for more. Crowley’s cock was sandwiched firm between their bodies, in a delightful storm of friction bringing him closer to his own release.

The angel thrust upward harder, shuddering, gripping Crowley’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises with his phenomenal strength, his own back arching and hips jerking in an animalistic fashion, releasing his pent up lust deep into his lover with a howl, as Crowley whimpered with the sweetness of it all, spurting his own passion between them, sticky on their skin. His head falling forward to rest on the angel’s shoulder, holding him close, fingers riffling through white feathers behind Aziraphale’s sweaty back, lost in their softness.

Aziraphale lifted him gently, and then changed his grip to carry him across his body, across the shop, before laying him reverently down on the sofa, then knelt down next to him, smiling, and peppered his lover’s face with the softest, gentlest kisses, wings still mantled over the pair of them like a protective shield from the world. He stroked Crowley’s face, smiling down at him. “I love you, my darling”

Crowley looked up at him, exhausted and spent. “I love you too my sweet angel.” He reached up and snaked a hand behind Aziraphale’s head, drawing him down again for a slow deep kiss, unhurried and gentle.  
  
Aziraphale climbed on the sofa next to him, squeezing up together as big and little spoon, and arranged his wings in a huge soft all-enveloping blanket around the pair of them, as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link back to "Hunting Ealing" chapter 8 to continue with the smut free story: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275075/chapters/50725334>


End file.
